1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barrier-overpassing transporter, particularly to an intelligent level-adjust barrier-overpassing transporter.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are everywhere stairs in the world; however, free-barrier accesses are not always sophisticated enough. Facing stairs, a common transporter can just do nothing. When uphill, the rider not only must be frightened by a tilting seat but also has to risk turning upside down. There have been researches and developments of intelligent barrier-overpassing and stair-climbing transporters or auxiliary instruments for many years. However, the prevalence is still very low. When a transporter overpasses a barrier or goes up/downstairs, the rider often tilts with the transporter. However, the conventional transporters rarely have a level-adjust function. If there is, it is usually too high in cost or not so perfect in performance because it adopts too expensive technology or uses a low-precision sensor. Briefly to speak, the poor popularization of barrier-overpassing transporters may be attributed to insufficient functions, low safety, fabrication hardness, bulky volume and high price.
A Taiwan patent No. 567159 disclosed “Mechanical Improvements to a Personal Vehicle”, wherein a set of rotary wheeled arms and a complicated sensing method are used to overpass a barrier and maintain the horizontality of a support frame. Although the prior art can take the rider to overpass a barrier, a safe stair-climbing action of such a machine still needs a human assistance or an environmental aid (such as a stair rail). Besides, once the electronic system of the conventional machine malfunctions or the power supply is interrupted, the rider together with the vehicle may tilt and then fall down from a staircase.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a barrier-overpassing transporter to effectively overcome the abovementioned problems.